


The Sound of a Gunshot

by JusticeHawk



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: And forced to hold a gun, Dick is heavily drugged, Gun Violence, Jason is ready to shoot Slade in the face, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Slade is creepily obssessed with Dick, obssession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you ready Richard?" The mercenary asked in a purr. Nightwing flinched at the use of his real name, the voice in his ear, but most of all it was the words and situation. </p>
<p>Drugged and forced to his knees on a rooftop with his arch nemesis pressing against him from behind and forcing him to hold a gun. "No, Slade stop it." He pleaded quietly. </p>
<p>"Admit it Richard." Deathstroke continued, his voice taking on a harsh but amused edge. "You like holding a gun, having power over that woman's life."</p>
<p>"No." Dick forced his eyes shut, hands shaking. "Stop, just stop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of a Gunshot

Deathstroke wrapped the struggling but weakened hero's hands around the handle of the gun. His own covered Nightwing's, with one finger resting on the trigger as he pointed it at an unsuspecting woman on the street so far below. "Are you ready Richard?" The mercenary asked in a purr. Nightwing flinched at the use of his real name, the voice in his ear, but most of all it was the words and situation. 

Drugged and forced to his knees on a rooftop with his arch nemesis pressing against him from behind and forcing him to hold a gun. "No, Slade stop it." He pleaded quietly. 

"Admit it Richard." Deathstroke continued, his voice taking on a harsh but amused edge. "You like holding a gun, having power over that woman's life."

"No." Dick forced his eyes shut, hands shaking. "Stop, just stop."

There was silence save for the usual noise of Gotham City at night but it seemed so much heavier as the mercenary considered his former apprentice's words. Then he grinned and whispered one horribly loud word, "No." He pulled he trigger and the woman on the street so far bellow them fell, dead in an instant.

Nightwing didn't scream or lash out, he didn't curse and growl. When the bullet pierced her flesh she died with Nightwing whimpering a single, "no." It sent a thrill down Slade's spine, holding the crumbling hero captive against him like this. He was the cause of Richard's pain, his anguish. It was beautiful, it was a rush it was-

"Intoxicating." Deahstroke breathed into the young hero's ear. "Did I finally break the invincible Nightwing?"

"Bastard." Dick choked out, eyes never leaving the ground as people converged on the sight of the shooting. Like ants. Deathstroke chuckled at the response. It was typical of Richard and one of the many traits that had drawn the mercenary to him. 

He was broken and shaking yet still so defiant. Under his mask he licked his lips. The mercenary doubted Grayson even realized how he looked right now. The naked horror and guilt on his face. It made him want to kidnap the hero, again. Armor clad arms tightened around the younger man and a cold, metal masked chin dropped to his shoulder.

"What would Batman say?" He said slowly, deliberately. Richard tensed against him and Slade was sure it hurt, those quivering, tired muscles going taut like that. "Should I call him Grayson, tell him what daddy's little soldier did?"

"Don't." It wasn't even a threat, more of a plea really. Smiling, Slade pulled the gun from Nightwing's trembling hands. They fell immediately, as if they'd merely been waiting for the heavy burden of the now used weapon to leave. He pressed the hot, sharp metal under the hero's chin and tilted it up to the sky where a bright light stood out amongst the stars. 

The Bat Signal.

"Your tracers are gone Richard." His free arm wrapped around the vigilantes chest and tugged him closer. "But he knows we're here. I made sure of it." Something dangerously close to a sob left the acrobat's throat. "He's looking for you."

Another whimper. "No." Nightwing's voice held a faint hint of panic. He so hated to disappoint the Bat, his mentor, his father. 

"I'm sure the criminal's of Gotham are running in terror. The Batman is so dramatic when he's angry." The tip of the gun trailed up, pressing against pale, trembling lips. "Should I leave you here, so he can see just what you've done?" Nightwing made a small wrecked noise and the tip of the pistol pressed closer, parting his lips just slightly.

"Its his own fault. If he didn't want his little 'Robin' getting hurt, he should've kept a closer watch over you." Footsteps behind them, quiet and almost unnoticeable. "Isn't that right Red Hood?"

"Aww you spotted me." The man said, voice clear. No helmet tonight. The click of a gun sounded in the cool night air and Richard flinched. "Too bad, I was looking forward to putting a bullet through the back of your head."

The statement caused Slade to laugh, low and amused. "I think your brother has had more then enough of bullets tonight." He stood slowly, taking Nightwing with him. The younger bat hissed angrily as he turned, his domino mask narrowing with the furious furrow of his eyebrows.

"Let him go Deathstroke."

"And if I don't?" The mercenary taunted, the gun slid between Richard's lips and teeth. The hero made a quiet choking sound around the metal but didn't move to stop him. He didn't even try. "What will you do when I have your precious big brother?

Red Hood growled and straightened his gun arm just enough for his threat to be known. "Everyone knows about your sick obsession with Nightwing." He snapped. "But if you really want to lose your apprentice, go ahead and shoot." The grin he shot Deathstroke was sharp and a little mad. "I can't promise you'll live to see tomorrow though."

"Threats." Deathstroke drawled tapping his fingers on Grayson's stomach. "How charming." Red Hood noticed the motion and scowled ever so slightly. Slade smirked, the smirk widened as two shadows caught his attention. "Luckily for you, we won't have to see if you could carry out your little promise." His arm tightened briefly around Nightwings stomach and the gun pressed closer into his mouth as he whispered, "have fun explaining this to the Batman." Deathstroke then pressed the mouth of his mask to Dick's neck in a parody of a kiss and released him, launching himself backwards off the roof as he did so.

In his wake, Dick crumbled to his knees, staring ahead blankly. Jason cursed and holstered his gun as he rushed to his brother's side. "Bluebird?" He questioned dropping down in front of him and framing the paler then usual hero's face between his hands. "Come on Nightwing," he lightly slapped his older sibling's cheek, "answer me damn it."

A dark shadow fell across the two young heroes. "Red Hood," Jason looked behind him, scowling at the image of his bat cloaked father, "what happened?" The words came out a low, dark growl and they were less of a question and more of a demand. Beside him, Robin was eyeing Dick with worry which he hid behind his usual scowl. 

"Deathstroke." The rebellious bat hissed angrily as he turned back to his brother. The older man was staring at him blankly through the white eyes of his domino mask. "He managed to grab Nightwing somehow." 

"What?" Damian snapped, the worry on his face transforming into a more familiar rage. He turned, eyes scanning the rooftop for any sign of the mercenary. Not that he would find any, not if Deathstroke didn't want them to. Something resembling a hiss left the youngest bat's lips. "I'll kill him." 

A restraining hand fell on his shoulder. "Robin." Batman said firmly and the boy turned his scowl up towards his father. 

"Don't tell me not to." He growled gesturing to his normally exuberant brother. "Look at what he did to Grayson!" 

The Batman's eyes slid to his oldest son and his jaw tensed almost imperceptibly. "I know." He said, his eyes sliding from Nightwing to the gun that had fallen to the rooftop between him and Jason. It lay there, cold and dark and gleaming in the moonlight. He frowned, stepping forward and past his two eldest sons to the edge of the roof. 

Far below siren's flashed and police lines were already being set up. Blood splattered the ground as a woman was loaded into a body bag. His eyes narrowed on the scene and he abruptly turned his back. "Red Hood," he called. The younger man looked up from his examination of Nightwing's throat. 

The neck of his uniform was pulled back to expose it and the small, bloody mark that signified the use of a needle. Drugged then. "Step aside."

Jason scowled at him and tightened his grip on Richard's shoulder momentarily before releasing him and standing. As he did, Batman swept forward silently and dropped to one knee at his oldest's side. "Robin," he called warningly and the youngest Wayne growled quietly and stomped away from the edge of the roof. "Don't go looking for that man."

Damian bristled. "But-"

"Right now," Bruce cut him off wrapping an arm around Nightwing's shoulders and another under his legs. "Our priority is getting your brother home and checked out." He stood then, lifting the younger man with ease. Dick let out a quiet whimper as his head fell against Batman's shoulder. 

Robin subsided immediately and the worry was back under his scowl. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's drugged to fucking hell for one thing," Jason snapped, arms crossing over his chest. "I didn't get a chance to check for more then that."

"We'll get him checked out back at the cave." Batman said simply and Jason sneered at him. 

"You'll get him checked out," the young vigilante corrected, "I'm going after that bastard." He was already turning to walk away when Bruce's voice stopped him.

"Jason," he stilled at the use of his real name, "no one is going after Wilson, not tonight."

Red Hood rounded on him. "So what, you expect me to sit around and wait? If I waste any time letting you go after him you'll just toss him in jail." His hand settled on one of his many weapons. "I'm going to find him that bastard and kill him."

"No," Batman admonished, "that man is too dangerous to face alone. And the last thing your brother needs right now is to worry about you."

Jason scowled at him. "Low blow." He muttered. "Fine, we'll all run along home to the cave like a happy little family." 

Batman ignored the sarcasm in his son's words and turned, walking off. "Robin, radio Red Robin and let him know that we've recovered Nightwing and are returning to the cave." 

Damian scowled and grumbled at the order but made no further protest as he fulfilled it. "Tell him to prepare the medical supplies." Jason followed up and Damian sneered at him.

"Don't tell me what to do Hood." The boy sniped. Jason snorted at the vulgar child as he caught up to Batman. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Nightwing. Cradled as he was in the darkness of their fathers arms and cape he looked so small and helpless. 

It wasn't right.

Nightwing was lots of things but he wasn't small and he wasn't helpless. No one had a bigger personality then his goofy brother if nothing else, and he hadn't been helpless since he was nine. So the image of Nightwing, lying curled against Batman's chest, all limp limbs and blank eyes just sent disgust pooling in his belly. Subconsciously he reached out to brush some of that dark as night hair away from his face. 

"He's going to be okay." The voice startled him and he jerked his hand back. Glaring up into his father's eyes he realized that the man had been watching him, had stopped walking entirely. He sneered at him.

"You don't know that."

"Yes," he looked away from Red Hood then, staring off into the smoggy Gotham skyline, "I do." 

Before Jason could snark back at him Robin was beside them. "Everything should be ready for us when we return." The boy informed stiffly. "Finally Drake is good for something."

It was a show of the type of night it was that Batman didn't comment on the youngest's harsh words. "Good, then let's hurry." With no other words the man disappeared into the shadows, his son's following silently in his wake. As he did, he cast a glance back across the rooftop, towards another building where a shadow shifted ever so slightly. He glared but otherwise did nothing. Wilson would be dealt with soon, but not yet, not now. 

The Bat returned his gaze to his oldest son and felt a curl of rage try to worm its way to the surface but he resolutely pushed it down. Yes, Wilson would definitely be dealt with. But for now, his son needed him.


End file.
